Color him father
by jb134
Summary: Dean is use to the idea that the only family he has is Sammy and Cas. And he accepts it. But when an angle baby literally falls from the sky and attaches herself to Dean, He suddenly finds himself a father. But being a hunter is dangerous, and now he has a new weakens his enemies can use agents him…
1. prolog

BOOM!

There was a flash of blinding light as an object crashed out of the sky. Then everything was still.

The child was small, only maybe two years old. She had thin, curly blond hair that hung to her shoulders, and her skin was pail; there were no freckles on her round face. The only thing not human about the little girl whom had just fallen out of the sky (and was fast asleep with a thumb stuck in her mouth) was the pair of feathered wings that sprouted from her back. She shivered, naked in the clear spring night, and wrapped herself in feathers.

Slowly, for the first time, the little girl opened huge green eyes. At first things where blurry, but as they cleared, the first thing she saw was the figures of two men standing above her.


	2. meteor

"I'm just saying that for once it would be nice."

Castiel had popped into the back seat of the impala just in time to catch Sam defending himself in whatever argument the brothers where having. Neither of the Winchesters had herd him 'mojo' himself into the car, and both jumped when he said hello, the impala swerving ever slightly into the next lane.

"_Fuck Cas_," Dean said, straitening the car. "A little warning next time."

"I am sorry." Cas said, for lack of anything else to say.

There was silence for a moment before Sam spoke up.

"So, Cas, what brings you here? Not to sound rude, or anything, but I thought you were out helping people."

Cas thought for a moment. In reality, he had no idea why he had suddenly decided to join the brothers, but he had. There was a feeling in his gut that he needed to be here with the boys, and Dean was constantly telling him to 'trust his gut.' So he had.

"I feel it is in my best interest to be here at this time." He answered simply.

Dean looked at him through the mirror. "So, what? Is something going down? Cuz' I'm tellen' you right now: I have had enough shit for one night, thank you."

"I don't believe that anything apocalyptic is going to happen tonight. But I have a feeling that I should be here."

Dean turned the impala into the parking lot of a motel. He seemed tired, the adrenalin levels from the latest hunt finally leveling out.

They had got the room earlier in the week, and as they entered, Sam called the shower. Dean switched the TV on and plopped down on one of the twin beds flipping through channels. Castiel sat at the end of the bed that Sam had claimed, as the younger brother was in the shower. The channel flipped to a news broadcast that was covering a meteor shower in the area. The broadcast was live and Dean stopped for a minute to listen to what the broadcaster was saying. Castiel supposed that the hunter found the report uninteresting, because he then switched the channel, finally stopping on a 'Dukes of Hazard' rerun. But Castiel was still thinking of the meteor shower. Something was off, he could feel it. He was just about to voice his feelings, when a flash of blinding light lit up the motel windows and a loud BOOM like thunder sounded. It only took a second for Cas and Dean to be at the window. Across the street, in a field just passed a line of trees, something had fallen.

"Meteor?" Dean asked, feeling a little sick. Something was telling him that this was not a meteor.

"No. I don't believe so." Cas confirmed, which did nothing to sooth Deans unsettled stomach.

For a moment they just stood there. Then, Dean realized that the shower was still running. He turned to the door, and knocked twice.

"Sammie? You OK in there?" he waited for a second before Sam called out "I'm not three, Dean. I'm not afraid of thunder."

Dean and Cas shared a look. "That was not thunder." Cas stated. Dean's unsettled stomach seemed to bubble. "Cas and I are going to check something out!" he called. He didn't wait for a reply before the two headed out the door and across the street.

Dean and Cas stood at the edge of a crater in the field. Both were staring, gape mouthed, at the sight before them. There was a crater about 3 feet deep, and six feet wide. But what they were staring at was inside. In the center, there was a tiny child, wrapped in a pair of baby sized wings.


	3. trench coat

For a few moments, Cas and Dean just stood there, not sure what to do.

"A graceling." Castiel mumbled. Dean turned and looked at him.

"WHAT?"

Castiel looked at Dean. "A graceling." He said again. "A child who is born to an angel and a human. They are incredibly rare."

Dean gaped a Cas, then turned his head back to the child in the crater. She shivered and her wings wrapped around her. He notes that she didn't have any clothing, only her wings, and shook his head.

"What's she doing here?" he asked the angel next to him.

"I do not know. I do not understand how she got here, either."

Suddenly the child opened large green eyes. She stared at them for a long time. She opened her mouth in a large yawn and took her thumb out of her mouth just long enough to rub her eyes. She blinked at them and sat up, slowly. For a minuet they just stared at each other. Then Castiel took off his trench coat and slowly moved towards the child, slowly navigating his way down into the hole. She didn't move or flinch, but watched him intensely as he approached, crouching down and wrapping the beige fabric around her. She locked her eyes with his and timidly took her thumb out of her mouth.

Dean hadn't moved from his spot at the crater. Cas had slowly picked up the child and brought her to the edge, no doubt using some of his angle mojo to calm her. Dean sat in the grass and let his feet hang over the edge. The little girl twisted around to look at Dean, who was still gaping. Trying to process that an angel-human hybrid had just fallen from the sky.

"Where did you come from?" Dean asked slowly. The little girl just looked at him. "What's your name?" he tried. Again, she just looked at him, two sets of green eyes locking on each other.

"Do you have a mother or a father?" Cas asked quietly. She didn't answer him either.

Cas and Dean looked at her. There where sirens in the distance, and Dean realized that it might be a bad idea to get caught with a kid in a crater in the middle of a field. Especially if that kid had wings.

"We need to take her back with us." Dean said. Cas nodded, handing her to Dean, and then crawling out of the crater.

The three made their way back to the hotel, closing the door just as the sirens and cars pulled up onto the street.

Cas watched the little girl as Dean carried her back to the motel room. His trench coat was pulled over her head, and large green eyes watched him from just above Dean's shoulder. Her tiny hand where clutching Dean's shirt.

Their where only a handful of gracelings borne every few hundred years. And many times they were borne in heaven, the angelic parent not wanting them to be stuck on earth. Once they came to earth, Gracelings could not get to heaven without the traditional human method of dying. And most angels did not want their child on earth, if they wanted them at all.

They entered the motel room, where Sam was lounging on the bed, rapidly typing on his computer. He looked up to see Dean holding something wrapped in Cas' trench coat. Both looking confused, and a little miffed.

"What happened with you two?" he smirked. Cas and Dean both looked at him. He stopped smirking.

"Dean?"

"Remember how Cas said that nothing big would happen tonight? I think he needs to be given a new prospective on 'big'."

"I believe I said nothing 'apocalyptic' would happen." Cas defended weekly. "I will go to heaven, and see if I can find her parent."

Cas popped out of the room before he could hear the mixture of protest from Dean and confused questions from Sam.

Sam looked at Dean, a mixture of questioning and wonder on his face. "Her parent?" He repeated Cas.

Sam watched as Dean went to the other bed and slowly brought Cas' trench coat down. The look on Sam's face must have been a look of Horror, because Dean quickly went into a frenzy trying to explain what happened. And why there was a small girl wrapped in Cas' coat.

When Dean finally finished ranting, he zoned in enough to realize that the little one had shrugged out of the oversized coat to cling to his shirt. Dean sighed, crouching down to the little girl's height.

"It's OK sweetheart." He said "but we need to keep this on." Dean helped the little girl pull the oversized coat on, and button it up, rolling up the sleeves. Sam watched from his spot on the bed. He had long sense put up his computer and was watching Dean dress the girl. She eyed Sam wearily, never releasing her grip on Dean's shirt. Dean pulled her into his lap. She yawned and used one of her hands to rub her eyes. Then stuck her thumb in her mouth. She was asleep in a matter of moments.

"So, she's half angel?" Sam asked quietly.

"That's what Cas said."

"So her parent is…?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Dean said.

It was then that Castiel chose to pop back in.

"Well?" Dean said, quietly, eyeing the angle "who is she? Did you find her parents?"

Cas blinked at Dean. "Her name is Caden." He said. "And she doesn't have any parents."


	4. you

Cas let his statement sink in, he stayed silent, figuring that he should answer questions as they came along.

_"She doesn't have any parents."_

Castiel's trip to heaven had, for once, gone according to plan. He had found an angle who knew about the girl and was able to tell him about her, then pointed him in the direction of a section of heaven that the little one had been staying in. his trip had only taken a few hours, but the information was sad and complicated; Cas was not looking forward to retelling it to the boys. Especially since he could see the girl's aura and it had done exactly what he knew it would do the moment the angle in heaven had told him how to find a suitable parent.

"Cas!"

Castiel suddenly realized he had been staring at the girl's aura, he looked up at Dean, who seemed to be gripping her closer to him as realization hit.

"What do you mean she doesn't have any parents?" Dean was watching him carefully. Cas sighed quietly. "Her mother died during birth." He said "her father was killed by a demon a few years ago." he stopped for a second to watch Dean. Then continued. "After her father died, she was sent to her mother's heaven. But something happened, and she fell."

"How'd she fall?" Sam asked. The older hunter jumped, having all but forgotten his brother's presents in the room.

"We do not know. There was no reason she should have come to earth."

"I suppose you're going to take her back now, then" Sam said. Cas noted Dean's grip on Caden tighten more, and sighed again. She had already claimed him, and, judging by his aura, Dean's soul had hatched on to the idea of a like soul being around.

"Unfortunately," Cas gulped, "she cannot go back to heaven. Once a graceling has come to earth, the only way she could get back is by dyeing. To make up for this, her soul will search for someone who has a soul like hers, and latch onto it like a life line."

"So we need to find someone who is willing to take her in, despite the wings and fact that she fell from the sky?" Dean asked.

"No, Dean." Cas said. "Her soul is held together with grace that came from her father. She will look for someone else whose soul is also held together with an angle's grace. Then, when her soul senses the presents of another like it, it will latch on immediately."

"So we need to find another gracing, or someone who has grace in their soul?" Sam asked. Cas averted his eyes, not looking at either brother, instead finding a grain of sand in the carpet to stare at.

"She's already latched onto another soul." He said quietly.

"WHAT? WHO?" he hadn't yelled, but his voice was louder than he had probably wanted it to be. Caden wriggled in his arms.

Cas looked at Sam, who seemed to understand.

"You, Dean."


	5. face plant

Dean's eyes widened. "Me?!"

Cas gulped, still refusing to look at Dean. "Well, yes. You were the first person she found whom had grace infused with their soul…" his voice trailed off.

"Cas," Dean said, "why do I have grace 'infused' with my soul?" Castiel shuffled his feet.

"When I pulled you from Hell, I had to put your body back together, and prepare it for your soul. It took a little of my grace to get everything in order. But your soul, it needed extensive care. A lot more than your body. I had to fuse some of my grace with your soul, so that it would heal. You are by no means a graceling, just one who has grace in his soul." Dean just stared at Cas. He turned his head to look at Sam, who was looking back at him worriedly. Cas and Sam watched Dean as if the where both waiting for his head to explode. Dean just looked back. He would think that this was just some messed up hoax, but he knew that neither Cas or Sam would ever do something like this. The little girl- Caden- wriggled in his arms again, turning over and pressing her face in Dean's stomach. For quite a while, everything was quiet.

"So what now?" Dean asked. He wondered what was going to happen. If she had really attached to him, would that mean that she would need to stay with him? They could try to find someone who was more equipped to take care of a kid, someone who wanted a daughter. But it would be next to impossible to find someone who would look passed the angle wings, and impossible to find someone with grace infused with their soul. It was infeasible to even think that they could find someone with both qualities.

"She will need to stay where she is safest…" Cas said. "She will need someone who can protect her from demons and other supernatural things that would wish to harm her, should they get the chance."

"So, what you're saying," Sam said, "is that she needs to stay with us?"

"It would be the most… ideal situation." Castiel was quiet for a while. "I could have all the paper work finished and brought to you in the morning, if you wish." Dean and Sam shared a look. If he was going to do this, he would need his brother's support.

"Well, Sammy? What do you think? Wanna be an uncle?"

"If it's what you want." Dean sighed, then nodded at Castiel, who promptly popped out of the room. Sam yawned loudly and Dean took it as a sign that it was time for sleep. He carefully maneuvered Caden into the bed, and covered the two-year old up in the blankets. He settled on the couch in the corner, and, despite his racing thoughts, was asleep almost the moment he sat down.

The next morning Dean woke up to a stiff neck, a missing brother, an angle watching TV, and a heavy weight on his legs. He blinked sleep out of his eyes and looked down. At some point in the night, Caden had woken up and crawled into his lap to sleep.

"Morning Cas."

"Good morning Dean."

"Where's Sam?"

"He said something about food."

Dean shifted Caden off of his legs, not wanting to wake her. Then stood, trying to get his blood flowing again, and stretching the kink out of his neck. When he looked over, he saw a manila folder sitting on the table top.

"It's the document information she will need." Castiel said. "Feel free to look through it. You can change something if you want."

Dean picked the folder up, flipping through it. There was a birth certificate declaring her 'Caden Marie Winchester' and basic parent and health forms. She was two years old, having been born on February 23. According to this, her mother and father had died, leaving Dean her legal guardian. There was even a fake court order, legalizing everything. Dean stared, he was still trying to wrap his head around becoming a father to a kid who had literally fallen from the sky.

Sam chose that moment to come barreling through the door. He had tripped on the curb, and fallen, face first into the door. The door, which wasn't locked, had swung open with the force of such a large person falling into it, and banged loudly into the wall. Caden startled, sitting straight up, and at the same moment, Sam was lying on his face, arms stretched out with two paper bags in one hand. The coffee he had gotten himself and Dean where spilt over the floor.

For a moment, everyone was quiet. Then, Dean broke into loud, hysterical laughter. He tried to stop, but only laughed harder when he saw his brother giving him one of his bitch faces. Cas went to Sam and picked up the coffee cups, fixing the damage, and re-filling both, even he was smirking. Dean was still trying to stop laughing when he heard it. There was a soft giggle coming from the couch.


	6. elephant

so this chapter (and possibly the next) will be nothing but filler fluff enjoy!

After Sam's comical fall, the three worked at getting Caden to eat the food Sam had brought. Dean noted that she seemed to like apples, and orange juice, and getting her to eat the bisect and sausage sandwich hadn't been much of a problem. (After she decided she didn't like the chees, and Cas took it off for her.)

After giggling at Sam that morning, they could tell Caden was warming up to the three of them. She wasn't talking yet, but she was making small noises that sounded like yeses and noes, and nodding her head as responses. She was still insistent on sticking close to Dean, but wasn't gripping on to him for dear life anymore, so that was good.  
After breakfast, Cas told the boys that he needed to go take care of some business, and Sam thought it would be a good idea to shop a little, until they could get home to the Bunker. There had been a small down-town with booths and shops that seemed perfect for shopping for clothing and stuff, because Caden couldn't walk around in nothing but Cas' oversized trench coat all the time, no matter how cute and comical it was.

Down town was busy, and Dean was nerves that he might lose Caden in the crowd. Their where people selling and shopping for everything from fruit to toys to antiques. And to save himself from further anxiety, he wound up carrying her down the side-walk. Sam declared that he would be going to find some of the little things, like a tooth-brush, and suggested Dean try cloths shopping in a little store they had come to, then promptly left them there.

On the inside, the store was small. And shopping for Caden turned out to not be too difficult a task, with a little help.

"Can I help you sir?" Came a voice behind him. Dean found a very pretty young woman smiling at him, and naturally smiled back, flirtingly.

"I suppose we could use a little help." He replied. Caden gripped his pants, from where he had placed her on the floor.

"What exactly are you looking for?" she asked, eyeing Caden and her trench coat.

He gulped "I don't really know her size, and she doesn't really have anything but the coat…" she eyed him suspiciously,

"May I ask-"

"House fire." Dean cut her off with the first excuse that seemed plausible. "It's her uncle's coat. I think he'd like it back soon though." The woman seemed to buy it, and her eyebrows nit together.

"Oh, you poor thing, I'm so sorry." She walked over to the rack Dean had been looking at. "Well these are all the cloths we have for kids her size. Some of them are boy's cloths, though."

"Thank you, it's not a problem." He flashed her a grin and stepped over to the clothing, Caden dragging along.

For a few minutes he looked through the clothing, encouraging Caden to do the same. He found two larger pull-over hoodies that he figured might help cover her wings.  
Dean turned to see what Caden thought. They were, after all, going to be her cloths, so they might as well be something she liked. "Well kid, there are two col-" he stopped dead.

Caden was not where she had been a minuet ago. She wasn't anywhere he could see.

"Caden?!" Where was she? This had been a bad idea. He had just had her. She had been standing right next to him.

"Caden?!" Dean wiped around, panic seeped through him as he realized she was missing. She couldn't have gone too far, the store wasn't that big. He could see right to the front- THERE! Dean could see the little girl in Cas' oversized trench coat, just outside the store in the big open window. Dean ran to the front and out the door. He jogged up to the stand selling "one of a kind plush toys" Caden had just pulled one down when Dean grabbed her shoulders and made her face him. He sighed in relief, and pulled her into a hug.

"God, Caden. You scared me." He pulled her away and looked at her. "Oops." She said, her eyes where wide.

"Promise me you won't run off like that again." Dean looked right into her wide green eyes. Caden nodded. He then looked down at the thing in her hands. It was a large, gray elephant with white tusks and toe nails, the fuzz on the insides of its ears, and bottom of its feet where darker than the rest of its body. She held it up proudly to Dean and said

"Oops."

Dean smiled, then dropped his head and started laughing. "Oops." He said. And looked at her again. Then he stood up, picking her up off the ground and walked to the woman operating the stand.

"How much for the elephant?" he asked. He wound up paying $8.50 for the toy and carried Caden and her new elephant back into the store.


	7. car-seat

A few hours later, Dean and Caden met Sam in a diner across from a small park. Since they split, Dean had been to several stores, had been given advice by several clerks, and had stopped at a booth where a nice woman braided Caden's hair. He was holding four bags, and Cas' trench coat when they entered the diner. Caden had changed into a red-with-white-polka-dots hoodie, light Blue jeans, and mini work boots that she found that matched Dean's. She hadn't put down the elephant, which she had named Oops, and had taken to clutching onto it along with Dean's hand. Sam smiled and waved his hand at the two. Dean noted the lack of bags that Sam had (or didn't have) and glared at him suspiciously.

"Hey guys." He said, smiling.

"Hello Samuel." Dean replied, still glaring suspiciously.

"Hi." Caden said, Causing Sam's eyes to shoot into is hair. He looked at Dean, who just smiled, somewhat proud that Caden had started saying things. The two slid into the booth.

"Hi Caden." Sam replied.

Dean cleared his throat and eyed Sam. "So, Sammy, what have you been up to all day?"  
Sam seemed uncomfortable with the conversation, like he had been caught doing something wrong. "I've been shopping. I put the things in the impala before I came here." He said quickly

"Hummm." Dean didn't have time to pry before a water came to the table for drink orders.

"A tea and a coak, and one for her too." He looked at Caden, who was petting Oops' large ears. And just like that the water was gone.

"I was thinking maybe that we should leave soon. After we're done here. In case someone recognizes us, or something." Sam said, picking up a menu. "In any case, we shouldn't stay too long." Dean nodded his agreement. Then took the menu and flipped through it to the kid's section at the back, where there where pictures of the food. Handing it to Caden, he asked her which one she wanted. Whale the little girl contemplated, Dean settled on a bacon burger, then looked at Sam. "So, what did you do?" he asked his brother.

"Shopped." Sam answered.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." He looked at his brother, who avoided his eyes. Caden tugged at Dean's sleeve, and pointed to a basket of chicken fingers, at the same time, the water returned with their drinks, and took their orders.

"So, Dean, how did Caden wind up with an elephant?" Sam asked when the water left. Caden looked at Sam, the held out the elephant and said "Oops!"

"Oops?" Sam asked.

"Oops." Dean said, as she hugged the elephant to her chest.

After lunch, Sam stayed with Dean and Caden as they went to buy a couple more things for the little girl at a Walmart. A pack of socks, a pack of under where, a tooth-brush and kids tooth paste, (which made Dean question what his brother had really been doing all morning.) and a backpack to put all her new things in. Sam talked Dean into getting a few more things too. A coloring book and crayons, some books, and math and reading cards that Dean protested she didn't need because she was only two, but got anyway.  
When they finally got to the impala, Dean was exosted. He opened the back door to put the bags in and froze. This was baby wasn't it? He looked at Sam, who took a step back.

"What is this?" he asked, referring to the dark blue car-seat buckled into the back of his baby.

"It's a car-seat. And I think you should have one because she's so small, and safety and stuff…" he watched Dean, who obviously wasn't happy at the new addition, but just sighed and put the bags in the back, motioning for Caden to get in, then fiddled with the buckles. She hugged Oops. Dean joined his brother in the front of the car, glaring at him, then stated Baby, secretly feeling better that Caden was in a car-seat.

They had a long drive home.


	8. bunker

When the impala pulled up to the bunker, Caden and Sam where both asleep. Dean shook Sam awake and got out. He opened Caden's Door and carefully fiddled with the buckles. He held the sleeping little girl, who in turn, was sucking a thumb and clutching Oops. He looked over as Sam, who had grabbed several bags and was opening the door to the bunker, and as the door opened he stopped. The lights where already on inside. The two froze Sam placed the bags on the ground and pulled out his dagger, walking in quietly.

"Hello Sam." Dean could see Sam relax and put his dagger back.

"Cas." He said in greeting, then turned and picked up the bags from outside. Dean let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He wasn't sure what he had expected. Cas was one of the only ones that knew about the bunker, besides himself and Sam, and the bunker was heavily warded against everything else. He carried Caden into the bunker and looked around. The place had been clean and organized before, but now it was spotless. Weapons and cursed objects that had lain around were gone, and anything remotely dangerous had been put up out of reach of anyone who wasn't Sam's size.

"I figured I could be of more help here." Cas said. He looked at Dean. "Hello Dean."

"Hay Cas." The two looked at each other. Then Caden started to wriggle and opened her eyes. She looked at Cas, and seemed to recognize him.

"Hi." She said sleepily.

"Hello Caden." He replied, then looked back at Dean. "She has a bedroom. It is the one across from yours." Dean looked at the angel, wondering if he had actually put together a room for her. But now he was tired and wanted to sleep. He went to the hall his room was located in, indeed there was another room and the door was open. He walked in and put Caden down.

The walls of the room where a soft yellow and there was a pink butterfly rug on the hard wood floor. The only window in the room was framed with purple curtains and the bed was across the room, furthest from the window. The bed was a twin with railing and the blankets where pink and puffy. There was a small desk, a bookshelf, and a small chest. All of the furniture was a light chestnut color. Dean helped Caden change into an oversized AC/DC shirt they had found at one of the stores they had been to. Then put the half asleep toddler in the bed. Just as he was about to leave though, Caden grabbed his hand, wanting him to stay. So he crouched and looked at her.

"Hay, sweetie. You go to sleep now, OK. So your awake to explore in the morning." He smiled lazily at her, knowing he would have to get up early to lock up any rooms she shouldn't be in. "I promise that I'm just across the hall. OK?" Caden nodded. "Do you want me to leave the door open?" he would have left it open anyway, for more peace of mind.

"umm-hmm" her eyes closed heavily. Dean smiled, stood and kissed her forehead before leaving for his own room.  
Dean slept like the dead all night.

The next few weeks where a little strange. Sam and Dean where trying to get use to Caden, who, in turn was trying to get use to them. Cas had been popping in more often lately, not that the hunters where complaining. The Bunker had changed bit by bit, and you could tell that a young child was living there.

Caden had started talking more, and exploring more without being plastered to Dean's side as much. She was a little shy when she met people, but Dean found that once she got to know someone, she would warm up and talk to them. She would even say 'hi' to workers at the store that the brothers had started shopping at regularly.

The hunters started learning more about the little girl. They found that she didn't like wearing clothing over her wings, if she didn't have to, (They had started cutting holes in the back of some of her shirts.) She slept on her side or stomach, obviously uncomfortable on her back. She liked fruit and burgers, but not cheese or tomatoes. She liked being read to, and oddly enough, playing with Sam's hair. Dean was more surprised with the fact that Sam actually let her, than with the idea that she liked playing with his hair. Always, she carried Oops the elephant with her, especially if she wasn't with Dean.

But Dean knew that it wouldn't last long. The brothers had been through a lot as hunters, and he could feel himself becoming impatient with how smoothly everything had gone so far. Still, he felt a little sad when he found his brother at the table one morning on his laptop, the look of concern for a new hunt on his face.

"What is it?" Dean asked, not liking the look on his brother's face.

"Bentonville, Arkansas. People are being brutally beaten and killed." Dean scowled.

"We going to check it out?" Sam asked, looking up from his computer.

"Looks like it."


	9. Arkansas

The car pulled into a rundown motel on the outside of main street Bentonville. From what Dean could tell, the town preferred hotels to motels, which would explain the lack of. He was just about to give up and find a hotel when he found the somewhat shabby place. Dean gulped.

Ever since leaving the Bunker, Dean had had the strongest feeling of remorse he had ever had in his life. Not even when he was younger, and had lost Sammy when he had run off on Dean's watch had he felt this horrible. It was a feeling of fear about the hunt, pulling in the pit of his stomach something couldn't remember ever feeling.

At least Caden was happy to be out of the car. She and Sam where stretching their legs from lack of use and cramped space when a gruff man with a long beard appeared outside with a cigarette.

"You wanna' room?" the man asked in a thick smoker's voice, after he noticed them.

"Yes sir." Dean replied. The man sighed and gestured for them to follow him inside.

"How many rooms?"

"Two." Dean looked at Sam, arching an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything. The two paid for their rooms and retrieved their keys.

Caden pulled on Dean's pant leg. "Hungry." She said, when Dean had looked at her. He smiled and swung her up onto his hip.

"Well kiddo, why don't we go get some food?" she smiled and nodded at him.

The three had found a Diner on Main Street, which was obviously a historic mini-town. The street was cobblestone, and the buildings where brightly colored brick, some obviously had apartments built over them. The Diner was nestled between a used book store, and the Walton 5&10 museum. Across the way was a little park.  
The three had to stand in line to order their food, because of the way the diner worked, but could find a booth and wait for their order to be brought to them.

"So what exactly is happening here?" Dean asked, sitting and getting Caden situated with Oops.

"Well," Sam said, "Three people have died. The deaths are different each time, though, and all a few months apart. One man, Robert Glunt, was hunting and shot by another hunter who mistook him for an animal. Another, a Luke Foulley, was asphyxiated with baby powder when a machine malfunctioned in the factory he worked at. And one Colin Lutfi was killed from a blood clot in his lungs." Dean stared at Sam.

"So how is this our problem?"

"They were all brutally beaten before they died. All of the injuries identical to each other. Not only that, but two reported that someone was in their house a few times before they died, when police got their though, there wasn't anyone, and no sign of a break in."

"Did they have anything in common? Other than, you know, the injuries."

"Not that I can tell, really. They were all working family men. Foulley-" Sam was cut off by the water bringing food to the table. They thanked the water and went back to their conversation. "Foulley was a drunk, but neither of the others seem to have been, and Lutfi was single. Other than that, the only thing they have in common would be their kids."  
Dean nearly choked on his burger, at which point Caden patted his arm. Sam and Dean both smiled at her, though the since of fear in Dean's gut grew a little.

"Kids?" Dean asked, his focus back on Sam.

"Ya. Two girls and a little boy."

"Kristen, Nicholas, and Patricia." Sam and Dean both looked up to see Castiel standing over them. "I assume that is why you are here? To investigate the deaths of the children's fathers?" he slid into the booth next to Sam.

"Yes." Said Sam

"Hi uncle Cas!" Caden piped up from her chicken sandwich. Castiel smiled at the little girl.

"Hello Caden." He focused his attention back on Sam and Dean. "I wish to accompany you for the time being." Dean must have looked confused, because Cas continued. "I figure that you didn't want Caden on a hunt, and thought you could use the help."

Dean straightened. He let out a breath and with it, some of the fear that something could happen. And for the first time sense leaving the bunker, he relaxed, just a little.


	10. drawings

Notes: thought i should warn you that this chapter has implication of child abuse.

* * *

Dean buttoned his suit jacket, then squatted down to hug a very nervous toddler. She was gripping his pant leg with one hand, and the other was squeezing Oops. She hadn't let go since he explained to her that he and Cas would be going to 'work', and would be leaving her with her uncle Sammy for the afternoon. Dean had promised to spend all the next morning with her, but still had to pry her from his pant leg.

He was uneasy, but glad that Caden would be with Sam.  
-

They first visited Robert Glunt's home. It was a small trailer home in a park that would obviously be considered the 'bad' part of town. They had the absolute pleasure of speaking with Robert's wife, Michelle.

Michelle Glunt was a Grotesque woman. She was obviously Self-centered and Vain. She didn't even question that the FBI was looking into what was supposedly an accidental death. The moment they started speaking with her about her husband, she started wailing about how she didn't know how she could ever carry on by herself, now that the love of her life was gone. It was all very a fake seeming attempt at gaining sympathy. Even Cas seemed to pick up on it being an act, despite his lack of people skills.

They learned a few things, though. That Robert had gone hunting with some friends because he had lost his job and needed to "clear his head." That things had gone roughly at work for a while. And that in the months before his death the lights had started flickering randomly, and the house would get cold suddenly and then heat up again. Cas nodded in understanding and Dean's interest piqued.

"Then he started seeing things."

"Seeing things? What kind of things?"

Ms. Glunt shifted in her seat. "Well, he started seeing things in the mirrors in the bathroom and the bedroom. He said that something was watching him. Hiding things and messing with him. He said it was messing with the water and television and stuff. But the doctor said he was hallucinating. He was on a medication. And they upped the dosage and he started hallucinating."

Dean nodded. "Right. And the medication problem was fixed?"

"Yes."

"Now, Ms. Glunt," Dean cleared his throat. "We understand you have a daughter. Is it alright that we speak with her?"

"My stepdaughter." Ms. Glunt said, looking somewhat put off. "I don't see why you would waste your time on her. She's a little lire and has turned into a cry-baby." Cas and Dean  
looked at each other.

"That is to be expected, isn't it?" Castiel said, tilting his head in confusion. "The death of a parent can be quite… emotional."

Ms. Glunt grunted. "Yes, but the little brat didn't cry when I told her. She only went off and played. Didn't start crying until her imaginary friend disappeared. She won't stop with it. Saying things like 'Bae says that daddy is sleeping like her daddy and mommy.' Stuff like that."

Dean and Cas insisted that they should talk to Kristen. "Just as routine. You never know…" Ms. Glunt was reluctant, but said that Kristen would be home from school soon. They waited a few minutes, until a little girl, only maybe six or seven, came in the door.

She had bright red hair that reminded Dean instantly of Charlie, then she turned and Dean got a look at the girl's face. His eyes widened in horror, and he could feel Cas tense on the couch next to him.

There was a healing cut above the girl's left eye, and bruising on the left side of her face.  
When Ms. Glunt noticed them staring at the little girl, she twisted around in her chair.

"Kristen! What happened!?" she asked. Dean thought that the question sounded off. Like she had asked it before. Kristen looked terrified. Then she quickly looked down at her feet.

"I got in a fight at school…" the excuse sounded rehearsed. Like she had said it before.  
Dean stood and approached the little girl. Castiel stood as well, but Dean waved him back down. With a look that said "you stay here."

"Hello, Kristen. My name is Dean, and I'm a special kind of police man. Can I ask you some questions?" the little girl looked at him oddly.

"Is it about daddy?"

"Yes ma'am"

She looked at her stepmother.

"Why don't you show Mr. Miller your dolls that you got for your birthday?" Ms. Glunt said. Kristen nodded. Then grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him into a room at the end of the hall.

When they sat down, Kristen pulled out some Barbies and started brushing one's hair, handing it to Dean to continue. He decided to start the conversation. "So, Kristen, your mom says that you have an imaginary friend?" he asked. She looked at him.

"She's not imaginary. It's just that mommy and daddy couldn't see her." Dean looked at her.

"Is that right?"

"Yes. But she was a nice friend." Dean was quiet for a moment

"Do you get into fights a lot?" the little girl hesitated before speaking.

"No. I don't like fighting. It hurts."

"Then why do you fight?" Dean asked. Kristen looked out the door. Where the talking between Cas and Ms. Glunt had stopped.

"I don't know." Dean frowned at that.

"Your mom says your imaginary friend is called Bae?"

"Yes."

"Do you fight with Bae?"

"No, she's nice. We don't fight."

"Is Bae here now?"

"No. Bae is sad and won't come back. She says mommy doesn't like her, and she should go to sleep like Daddy. But Bae can't make her sleep like daddy, because she's a girl."  
Dean looked at Kristen for a moment. Then Ms. Glunt was at the door.

"Kristen! What have I told you, young lady? Bea isn't real! Stop talking about her. She's just made up!" Dean sighed, standing. "Thank you for talking to me, Kristen." He forced a smile to Ms. Glunt, "Thank you for your time, Ms. Glunt. And I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Bye-bye, Mr. Miller."

With that, Dean and Cas headed to the car. He was just starting the impala when the trailer door slammed open and Kristen came flying out.

"MR. MILLER! WAAAAIIITTT!"

Dean rolled down the window. The little girl ran up and handed him a piece of paper with a drawing on it. The drawing was of a stick girl in a triangle dress with purple hair and orange smile. Next to her was a black and white girl floating with a rectangular dress and no feet. She had black hair and splotches of red all over her.

"It's a picture of me and Bea. You can keep it. I have a lot of them." Dean looked at the slightly creepy drawing. "Thank you, Kristen." The little girl beamed up at him and ran back to the porch. She waved good-bye then disappeared in the house.

"I do not think she was fighting at school, Dean." Cas said after they pulled out of the trailer park.

"Well that's for damn sure."

Dean was already punching a number into his cell phone.


	11. museum

Oh my God guys! I am So Sorry!

* * *

It was going to be a nice day. Dean had had it all planed out. There was an art museum that everyone had made a big fuss over, and Though Dean was't much one for Art or museums, he knew Caden would likely love the place.

They were sitting on a bench facing the lake and surrounding forest when things started happening.

They had been walking around for about an hour, and had stopped for a few minutes, because Caden (though she always acted a bit older than she was, and had a longer attention span than most kids) was still only two, and was tired of walking. They were sitting for almost 15 minutes in the empty hall when a middle-aged man in the museum's uniform approached them.

"Excuses me sir, can I help you?" Dean thought it a little odd to ask, but didn't't think much about it.

"No, thank you. Just resting a little." He looked down to see that Caden had dozed off on him and chucked. He nudged her awake, so he could collect the Backpack under the bench.

"Come on, Cady-cat."

Dean reached for the bag, but froze when Caden screamed and flew backwards off the bench.

She had landed on the floor but quickly scrambled to her feet, and with an inhuman strength, pulled Dean with her to the back wall. The man just stood there, watching them. Dean felt anxiety and fear flood him at the same moment. The way Caden had screamed had sent his blood curtailing and made waves of nausea role through him. He glanced back where she was attached to his leg and saw she was shaking and pale, Oops clutched between her and Dean. He looked back at the man. Something was off about him, once he thought about it. But he looked normal. Then a thought struck him.

When they had been confronted with certain monsters in the past, Cas could sometimes tell which ones were't human, and which ones where. It had been a useful trick that came in handy quite a few times.

What if Caden could see, or at least since monsters from humans? She was half angel, after all.

He bent down to Caden. If this was, in fact a Monster, he needed to pretend that he and Caden where normal, for the extremely off chance that it didn't't recognize Dean, and couldn't't tell Caden apart from a regular human girl. The last thought freaked him out a little, but he didn't't have time to dwell on it. He bent down and tried to calm her, at the same time he grabbed a water bottle from the bag and opened it.

"You'al have to excuse her." he said, standing up. "She has this thing. Over re- OH!"

Dean had 'tripped' and 'accidentally' dumped holy water all over the man. Who immediately recoiled in pain as he started to smoke. Without thinking, Dean grabbed the dagger in his waist band and advanced on the demon. But backed off when its head jerked back and the demon left the man's body, black smoke quickly disappearing through an air vent. The body slumped on the floor. After a second, Dean replaced the dagger. He collected his shaking daughter and hugged her close. Tiny arms wrapped around his neck, and he all but ran out of the building.

The moment he left the building, he had out his phone- there had been no service in the building- and was calling Sam. When the younger Winchester answered, Dean ran through the entire event rather quickly and told his brother to meet him at the Motel.

When Dean pulled Baby into the motel parking lot, he saw that Cas and Sam where already inside. Before he even got to the door, it was open and Sam was ushering him in.

Caden was once again wrapped around Dean's neck. Not that Dean was complaining. He sat on the bed Caden had claimed the day before. (Dean had suddenly understood Sam's reasoning behind two rooms.) After calming the little girl down, he was able to somewhat explain what had happened at the museum. After he finished, he realized that Caden had, once again, fallen asleep in his arms. He placed her on the bed and looked at the other two.

"But what gets me is that she was able to see that he was a demon, even though he didn't show any signs. Didn't even flick his eyes." Dean finished.

"That is not really surprising, Dean" Cas replied. "She is, after all, part of an angelic being. So she would be able to see things like Demons or angels, and be able to differentiate between them and humans. It might also explain how she was able to pull you back."

"Ya, Dean. You shouldn't worry." Dean tensed at his brother's statement.

"That's not what I'm worried about, though." His brows furrowed at the looks on both Sam and Cas' faces. "Tell me: if an angel can see a demon for what it is, and a demon can see an angel for what it is, than how could she be safe? They would be able to tell that she is half angel! And not to mention that the son of a bitch probably recognized me! And out of all this the fucker got away and I can't believe it was that easy." Dean dropped his head into his hands. Everything was quiet, except for the small snores coming from Caden.

"Dean-" Sam started, but was cut off by Castiel.

"Caden is a graceling. She is extremely powerful in some ways, but not as powerful in others. Yes, she can see the true faces of demons and angels. But her own power masks her grace from being viewed by others. Unless she wants them to see. The most likely cause for the demon's presents is easily the idea that you were Dean Winchester. Not that he could tell that she was half angle."

Dean let that thought sink in. "So what now? If the sons of bitches know we're here?"

"Then we stick together. We keep Caden safe, and finish the hunt. Then we high tail it out of town. And if it makes you feel better, I might have an idea what's been killing people."


	12. Gwishin

"I might have an idea what's been killing people."

Dean had snorted at his brother. It was a ghost. It had to be. Cold spots, flickering lights. Just a ghost.

"Now, usually we'd say it's just a ghost, but get this, both kids described a girl with black hair and white dress. No legs. That doses't sound like our usual ghost."

Dean was taken aback by his brother. "OK, so if it's not a ghost, what is it?"

"No, it IS a ghost. But it's not our normal ghost. It's called a Gwishin."

"A what?"

"A Gwishin. A Korean ghost." Sam said. "It's believed that when someone dies without completing something that they had to do, their spirit will remain on earth to complete the task before they can move on. They aren't as popular in America as they are in Japan and Korea."

"So, like 'you will die in seven days'?" Dean grinned as Sam sent him one of his trade mark bitch faces, rolling his eyes. "So, what's the difference between American ghosts and Korean ghosts?"

"Well, not much. Appearance wise, the only difference is that they have no legs. But otherwise, they come back like ghosts, only they don't get a choice. They have to stay until they complete their task."

"Ok. So this chick has unfinished business and we can't just burn her bones and be done with it?"

"No. The thing is though, she might have already finished what she has to do and just decided to stay. But even if that was the case, we still couldn't't just kill her in the usual way."

Dean was utterly confused now. "Why not?"

"Gwishin don't have a physical body, or anything that ties them to the earth. But get this, some say that once here, a gwishin's personality won't necessarily change from when they were human, and depending on their personality, some stay longer. That said, only strong gwishin can choose not to go on if they want to remain on earth. But they have to have a very strong urge to stay, otherwise they HAVE to move on. Other than that they're just like other ghosts."

"So how do we stop it from killing people?"

"From what I can find, the only way to get rid of a gwishin is by doing an exorcism ritual. But first we actually have to find the gwishin."

"So how do we find it?"

"Well, I think she might be resisting in the school that the two girls went to."

"Two girls?"

"Yes, Dean. Kristin Glunt, and Patricia Lutfi. Remember? They went to the same school. But Colin Lutfi was single and after his death, Patricia was sent to a foster home in Cave Springs."

"But Nick was home-schooled."

"He also lived down the road from the Lutfis." Dean thought on this for a moment,

"Ghost goes home with girl, ghost ganks girl's dad, then notices the little boy down the road. So why the school? Why not- I don't know, a park or something? Or a hospital?" he smiled. He was on a role. Sam was obviously not impressed. Or he didn't't catch the reference.  
"Legends allover Korea put Gwishin in abandoned buildings and schools. Sometimes, but not always, Gwishin are said to be in hospitals and older train and subway stations."

"Almost makes me nerves for when she starts school." Dean said, looking at Caden, who was still napping on the bed. He remembered all of the school-related incidents they had encountered in their lives, both supernatural and not. "When she starts school, I'm not going to get a job and stay at the bat cave- do research and be an alibi for other hunters and whatnot. Like Bobby was."

Sam was silent. He nodded at his brother, then turned his attention back to his computer.

"I say we check the school out after lunch."

"Ya."


	13. school

Dean stood at the reception desk of Mazywell Elementary, Caden on his hip. She was examining the waiting room closely, copying Dean, (who was silently freaking out) and also looking somewhat lost, like Castiel, who was wondering around the room.

Dean really didn't want Caden out when Demons now knew about her, but he didn't want her at the motel without him either. Sam had decided to go to Cave Springs to see what he could find out about Patricia Lutfi. So Dean and Cas had been left to visit the School.

Principal Justin Flagg was a stern, middle aged man with thinning brown hair and kind brown eyes. When he came out of his office, he was guiding two boys out of his office and warning them that 'should "it" ever happen again, he would be suspending them both from school.'

"Hello, you must be Mr.. Winchester." He said, turning and shaking Dean's empty hand. "Sorry about that. And you must be Caden." He smiled and offered a hand to Caden, who in turn buried her face into Dean's shoulder. He chuckled and turned offering a hand to Cas. "And you are…?"

"Castiel."

"He's my brother." Dean quickly supplied at the principal's questioning look. At this, Castiel tilted his head at Dean, who gave him a look he hoped said "Later"  
"You must think we're strange," Dean chucked. "Cadie's only two, and we're already looking at schools."

"Well, actually, we've had parents still only expecting come in. It's quite normal." Dean nodded, and pierced his lips. Sam had told him the same thing and Dean had insisted that  
it was weird. "So, let's get started?"

Dean put Caden on the floor and took her hand. His other was placed in his coat pocket on the EMF meter there. He flicked it on and followed Mr.. Flagg out of the reception area, Cas following closely behind.

"Mazywell Elementary is a place where every student is known well, cared for, and respected, we try to create a family environment, and each student is a member of that "family." We want Mazywell to be a place where every student is challenged and supported to achieve ambitious goals. Our teachers and administrators work hard to make that happen, and they hold themselves responsible for the success of our students."

Dean hummed in response. He was only half paying attention to Flagg's speech, the other half was attuned to the noise his meter was making.

When they got to the first class room, Dean was wondering if the ghost only paid visit to the older students. His was thinking about the 6 and 7 year-old victims when Flagg interrupted his thoughts.

"This is one of our two kindergarten classes. And this is Mrs.. Louis." He introduced the teacher who had opened the door. She shook his, and Castiel's hand before turning to the rest of the class and proclaiming that they had guests. Students looked up from their various places in the room and all said hello. Dean watched as Caden took in the room of eager students, then hid herself behind Dean's legs.

The School was beautiful. Student's work and projects where placed all along the hallways and classrooms. Teachers and students where friendly. And some even stopped to say hello, or tell about the school.

There was nothing strange or spectral about the place. Until they reached the third grade classes.

When Flagg opened the door to Mr.. Swanton's third grade class, the EMF meter went haywire. The noise coming from his pocket not unnoticed by the teachers. Dean excused himself and turned to the middle of the hall, flicking the meter off. They had found their ghost. He returned to the small group, the third grade teacher telling Cas about the curriculum and teaching methods. Caden's eyes where focused on a corner in the back.

"Do you want to get a closer look?" Mr.. Swanton asked bending to Caden. He had assumed she had taken an interest in the plastic containers and bright chicken lamps in the back of the room. Caden shook her head. The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" She didn't respond. He took that as a 'no' and smiled. "Come on, he said, standing back up." He placed a hand on her back, no drought about to guide her to the projects, but pulled away quickly. Dean's eyes went wide when he noticed that the spot where her hoodie (witch had been baggie) was now pressed close to her twitching, fidgeting wings.

Dean picked Caden up quickly and wrapped his arms around her in a way that hopefully mad her wings unnoticeable. It didn't help that Caden kept wriggling and twitching in his arms. She was uncomfortable. And probably wanted out of the hoodie as fast as possible. But there was a job to do.

The third grade Teacher composed himself. Dean carried Caden and followed him back to where the projects where located. The back corner was cold. It was about 10 degrees colder that the rest of the room. Mr.. Swanton was explaining the projects to Caden and Dean. Neither of whom were paying any attention. Castiel met Dean's eyes and nodded, confirming the presents of a spirit. But Dean was more concerned with Caden, who was twitching and squirming in his arms.

Flagg led the three back into the hall and continued the tore. He seemed confident in the classes and teachers. He showed off the tremendous library, and fully equipped Gym. He talked about extracurricular classes and after school programs. But Dean couldn't concentrate. At least, not on the Principal. Caden hadn't stopped fidgeting, which was distracting.

They were just leaving. Walking out of the reception office when dean saw three feathers on the ground. In the impala, Dean let her take off her hoodie. The shirt underneath had holes cut in the back for her wings. Feathers had stuck to the inside of the jacket and Dean started freaking out.

"There is no need to worry." Castiel said calmly. "She's only molting. It will last about a week. Her Summer feathers are coming in."

Dean took a deep breath, closing his eyes he thought to himself 'Just when I thought I'd gotten used to having a kid with wings.'


	14. demons

Everything was still in the small farm house. The owners hadn't put up much of a fight against the intruders, and both where now lying on the floor with matching slit thoughts. The intruder was now flailing around, tarring up the basement. However, she was interrupted in the middle of her efforts to find whatever she was looking for.

"Excuses me, miss." The man who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere said.

"WHAT?" she was annoyed. She had been searching for hours, and this looked like yet another dead end. If she was going to do this, he was going to do it correctly. But she needed the book.

"I just thought I'd tell you that we found Dean Winchester today."

"SO?" she had better things to do than listen to every detail of her foot solder's report.

"I came straight to you when I was told, ma'am"

"And? You were caught, weren't you?" the demon coward away from his boss. "GOD DAMMIT YOU WHERE SUPPOSE TO STAY HIDDEN! WE DIDN'T WANT THE WINCHESTERS TO KNOW ABOUT THIS!"

"It wasn't our fault ma'am. There was a kid. She saw us." The demon was now backed against the wall farthest away from his angry boss. However, this had obviously caught the woman off guard.

"What do you mean, she saw you?"

"She SAW us ma'am. She saw the demon's face and started screaming." His boss was mulling over what he had said, so he continued. "That's not all, miss. We followed them, from a distance. He went to a school. The kid was with him. One of the others said that he saw feathers."

"Feathers?"

"Yes, ma'am." He reached into his pocket and held a large feather out to his boss. She snatched it quickly out of his hand, and examined it closely. "I was told it fell from under the girl's shirt."

The upper demon smiled "Keep an eye on the Winchesters. Tell me everything you find out about that kid. I want to know everything. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And send the demons that saw her to me. I want to talk to them myself."

"Yes, ma'am." The demon disappeared from the basement. His boss smiled, playing with the feather in her hand. If this was what she thought it was, she wouldn't be needing that book. Still twirling the feather, she pulled out her cell phone.

"Hay. We got something."


	15. Author's note

Hey guys.

I just wanted to let you know that I haven't completely forgotten this story. A lot has been happening and it's been hard to keep up. I've been taking a break to focus on health issues that have recently arisen and I don't know when I'll have updated again.

Also, I might delete this story later, just to re-post it, as I have decided that I didn't like the direction it took and am currently re-writing it.

If you want to contact me I'm at .com you can just shoot me a message! (Also if you have any ideas I can include in CHF I'm all ears.)

Loves to you all, and hoping to be back soon,

-Jay


End file.
